Two Minds As One
by Nate Cross
Summary: Well hey it's Nate here so this is my first story. so please coment.


Two minds as one

-Prologue-

Rain pounded on the cracked cement of the sidewalk. I scurried quickly, desperate to get out of this weather! I looked at my wrist watch, fifteen minutes to get to the coffee house which I worked at. I didn't bother looking up, most of the time, the sidewalks were clear and for a reason. When it poured, it poured. I felt myself slide a little on wet pavement. Stupid rain, I thought bitterly as I continued on. I looked to see if Bethany, my friend was working at Clubbing Clothes, but again she wasn't. She said she got fired, but I highly doubted that. She said she got married to Brad Pitt too… yeah like that happened. But it would explain - I forgot there was a curb.

"Fudg-!" I cried out as I fell to my doom! Two arms balanced me in their grip.

"Are you ok?" asked the mysterious stranger as I righted myself.

"Oh yeah, just fine, I mean falling to my death…getting a heart attack. Oh yeah I'm "ok"," I replied sarcastically as possible as I dusted myself to look "sophisticated". I heard a laugh and I turned around about to make a remark when I froze in my tracks. Big brown eyes stared back into my sea green eyes.

"Uh," I stammered, completely in awe at him. I mean he looked perfect, smart, cute, good job, and heck he was nicer then any guys I've ever met. I mean most guys would've let me just fall and laughed at me calling me "clumsy".

"Well…see you around I guess," he said as he hailed an ugly, puke yellow taxi. I could only stare and drool. Stupid, I thought to myself as I continued on my way. No, he would've left you. I mean not that I was ugly. I had a very nice, prominent hourglass…but I'm weird. I may have the looks with my feathery, semi long hair, but I was far from being datable. Well by the time I got to the work place it stopped raining .I got there in time for rush hour.

"Miss," I sighed as I looked back at the business man, he was wearing a black striped suit, a red and orange tie, and fancy church shoes. Very unflattering since he wasn't thin.

"Yes?" I questioned with a fake smile which he could see through.

"I ordered a vanilla cappuccino….this is a solid black with a bit of sugar in it."

I sighed as I took the drink from his hairy big hand, poured it down the drain, then redid his whole order. I cursed under my breath as hot coffee fell from the tap and burned my hand.

"Hurry up, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes!" he shot at me.

I nearly screamed at him to shut up, to back off, and if he wanted coffee that had four hundred calories then he could make it himself! I smiled to myself as I went over to the vanilla and I added it then I went back to him.

"Can you put some teaspoons of sugar in?"

I nodded and went back. We had to go behind a thing and the costumers couldn't see us. I grabbed some eye drops and put a few in. Then added the sugar. I hope his meeting friends liked farts.

I gave it back to him.

"That was quick!" he replied and handed me a twenty extra tip to the fourteen bucks he had already given me for the coffee. He left hurriedly and I deleted what the cash register said and turned to see the next costumer. She was a small woman, not much of a figure, but she looked nice. She had fear written in her essence.

"I want a coffee," she said nervously, glancing behind her.

"Ok, do you want to drink that in our lounge?" I asked her. She looked at me with a half hopeful face.

"Could I?"

"Yes," I smiled and allowed her back. She was too nervous to cause that much damage.

I rang up the total and printed a receipt and stuffed in my pocket. The woman had barely shut the door to the lounge when a large muscular man came in. He cut through the line and demanded to see someone who worked there. I guess a girl in a uniform with the Coffee shop's name on it was not considered an employee.

"That'd be me. Marcy is taking her break."

"Have you seen a small girl come in here? Looks around seventeen."

I thought long and hard, or my face lied and said that I was thinking.

"Nope not recently."

"Can I check?"

"Huh?"

"Check the store."

"It's a shop, and only employees are allowed back -"

He cut me off with a pocket knife.

"Let me see the shop."

"I have to get a key. To the door to let you in.' I shot my eyes at the lock on the door leading to the lounge.

"Fine." he said and I reached under the cash register. I felt the cold touch. I pulled it and then pointed at the guy's face.

"Get out of the shop right now!" I demanded.

He seemed taken aback. My little 9mm friend must've shaken him a bit.

"Let me see-"

"Get the hell out! I'm not afraid to use this!" I shot back at him.

He took a look at the barrel that was facing him, point blank. He looked at me, no glared at me. Then he stormed out. I smiled to myself then noticed the shaking. I looked at my body, shaking, quivering. I asked the next person in line, who was equally shocked…by the guy or the gun, I'm not sure, maybe both.

"Are you okay?"

I managed a shaking laugh, "No, I'm crazy and serve people coffee."

He laughed at my sarcasm. I noticed his grayish brown eyes. The same eyes…

"So…what would you like?"

Normally guys said they'd like to go to a movie, but he just smiled, "A coffee, some sugar and crème."

"Okay, that'd be $2.99" he started shuffling through the loose bills in his wallet. I noticed the I.D first. FBI. BAU. I looked away and started the coffee. Memories bubbling to the surface of the frozen time. The ice was sure to crack and I did not want to start breaking down. Not again. When I was done with his expensive coffee, as I lifted my head his gorgeous brown eyes met my grayish silver ones, he said my name is Spencer Reid what's yours? I said just call me Cross.


End file.
